Character Profile: Cyrus Stancast
. - - . . . . . . . . . . Character Profile: Cyrus Stancast . PLAYER: . Cyrus.Glen, CREATOR: . Cyrus.Glen, ADMIN: . KellyL, PLAYER STATUS: . Active, CHARACTER STATUS: . Building - Alive - Active, . ROLE: . Realtor, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . __________, . FULL NAME: . Cyrus Thomas Stancast, AKA: . Sai, __ IN: . #___-_______-0824987-27CS, . GENDER: . Male, ETHNICITY: . Caucasian, FROM: . Hell, Michigan, United States of America, SPONSOR: . __________, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . Self-Liable, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . N/A, . FACTION: . N/A, . EMPLOYMENT: .Runs Stancast Realty Why is the Character in the Islands? To get away from his brothers and try to get life back on track. Are they living and working in the Islands? Yes he now lives there and works as a realtor Are they just visiting as a tourist or guest? No Are they going to stay and live in the Islands? Yes Who in the Islands would have encouraged them to come? Just saw some articles on it and was intrigued. -- __________, . ORIENTATION: . BiSexual, SPOUSE: . N/A, SO / GF / BF: . None FAMILY: -- Argo- brother, -- Luke- brother, -- __________, -- __________,FRIENDS: .-- None so far on The Islands -- __________, -- __________, -- __________, . . . 'Physical Stats:' .He is well fit. He takes good care of his body. He practices with a bow and arrow when he can, so his arms are pretty well kept. He also jogs to places when he can. __________ . . . CHARACTER'S GENERAL ATTRIBUTES Age: 27 years old How old does s/he appear? 23 years old Eye Color: Brown Glasses or contacts? Glasses, sometimes contacts Hair color: Red Distinguishable hair feature (bald, receding hairline, etc.): N/A Type of hair (coarse, fine, thick, etc?) : Medium Typical hairstyle: Long side swept bangs, but really just combs his hair and doesn't care how it looks, unless going into a meeting or meeting clients. Likes to wear a hat (resembling a paperboy hat) Height: 6'0" Weight: 170 lbs Type of body/build: Skinny and has some muscle Skin tone: lightly tan Skin type: Mostly smooth except his hands and arms Shape of face: Oval Distinguishing Marks? Mole on left earlobe Scars? Knife wound on back left shoulder Most predominant feature: Resembles (famous or not): N/A Hand features: rough from using a bow Scent: Not much of a scent, but if really smelling him, faintly like a bonfire Mannerisms or gestures: Likes to talk with his hands when he is in a heated discussion/argument Accent? Midwestern United States Is s/he healthy? Yes If not, why not: Physical disabilities: Red-Green Colorblind Physical abilities (what is character good at? sports, etc.): Archery and shooting. Running/jogging Character's Favorites Favorite Color: Blue Favorite Music Genre: 80s Rock Favorite Songs: Livin' on a Prayer, Carry on my Wayward Son, Smooth Criminal Favorite Food: Chicken Favorite Literature Genre: Fantasy Favorite Books: Lord of the Rings and Hunger Games Favorite Expressions (phrases) Your guess is as good as mine Favorite Movies: The Princess Bride, Akira, Mulan, Lord of the Rings, Avengers Favorite Quote: As you wish. Expletive(s) (swears): Fuck! Favorite Mode of travel: Walking/jogging/running Character's Habits Smokes: No Drinks: Yes What?: Beer How often?: Celebrations or when others are drinking Worst bad habit: Addictive personality when it comes to playing games he enjoys. Quirks: Restless leg syndrome Character's Background: Character is From Hometown: Hell, Michigan Type of childhood: very loving First memory: Learning to swim, almost drowned on first attempt alone. Most important childhood event that still affects him/her: Watching his dad for the first time kill an animal. Why? Made him realize how fast a life can end. Higher education:Yes Where: Michigan State Major: Business Booksmart or streetsmart? A little of both Religion and/or religious views and/or tendencies? Believes in a higher power, but not sure what. Firsts: Job? For his parents at Stancast Realty Crush? 3rd grade, Emily Kiss? 3rd grade, Emily Sex? 11th grade, Jessica Pet? 3 years old, black lab named Shadow Car? Ford Mustang 1976 Red ---- 'More' Background: . __________ . . Cyrus grew up in good hands. He had a great family and lived in a nice neighborhood. His parents owned Stancast Realty and have been a very successful company. He has been practicing archery most of his life as a hobby and when he got older, he also starting practicing with guns as well. He was a hard worker and helped his parents a lot with their company when he could. His parents also supported him as he went to college after working for them for a few years, he wanted to earn his own education and not have his parents buy it for him. After a year of going to college though, his parents died in a car crash on their way to visit him. He had two older brothers and by the time the will was read, it was like he was a complete stranger to them. He got most of the company shares and ownership and also received more money because his parents bought everything for his brothers; they thought it was fair he got more money. As for the business, he was the only brother that helped around the company so he knew a lot about what it means to run it and what to do. His brothers despised him after this and thought he didn’t deserve it. He got a lot of crap from his brothers until he could not take it anymore, so he decided to go to The Islands to get away from them and maybe stop grieving for his parents. He really just wanted alone time there, but The Islands might be a good opportunity to make the company more successful. He also made a new account on the company website and a new email so his brothers could not keep bothering him because they do not know he did this. He lives a simple life at The Islands for now, in an apartment and with not many possessions. He may get intrigued with what The Island has to offer and maybe finally find a place where he feels like he belongs after everything went to hell. He will do what he can to keep the company going, but that does not mean he cannot have fun or take some risks. Character's Attitude Greatest fear: Being stuck in a crowded space for a long time. Worst thing that could happen to him/her? Stuck in standing room only situations (elevator probably) What single event would most throw character's life in complete turmoil? His brothers finding him. Character is most at ease when: Doing archery Most ill at ease when: At big parties Priorities: Others before himself unless it is not healthy for him Philosophy: As long as you don’t affect others negatively, live however you want. How s/he feels about self: Low self-esteem, but is comfortable with himself Past failure s/he would be embarrassed to have people know about: That he ran from his brothers, did not want to confront them. If granted one wish, what would it be? His parents car crash not to have happen. Why? His parents would be alive and he wouldn’t have his brothers hate him. Daredevil or cautious? Cautious Same when alone? No, a lot more towards daredevil Biggest regret: Not spending more time with parents when he went to college and after. Biggest accomplishment: Running Stancast Realty well. Minor accomplishments: Graduated College, won some races on Track and Field, and also won some archery competitions. Character's darkest secret: Ran from his brothers, did not confront them after parents death and will reading Does anyone else know? No What are your character's prejudices: None How does your character feel about love: It exists, just not easily How does your character feel about crime: Everyone has their reasons, but if the crime harms another, unacceptable. What is their hometown neighborhood like: Quiet, not many kids playing outside. What is their CURRENT neighborhood like: Peaceful for what he knows so far. What is your character's philosophy on life: As long as you don’t affect others negatively, live however you want. What is their favorite room and why: Kitchen, easier access to do WAM. Character's Personality: Greatest source of strength in personality (whether s/he sees it as such or not): Running his business well Greatest source of weakness in personality (whether s/he sees it as such or not): Thinking about his brothers and how they feel Character's soft spot: Likes to help others when he can. Is this soft spot obvious to others? Probably If not, how does character hide it? If he feels like his is being taken advantage of, he might put on a business front towards others. Biggest vulnerability: Mention of his parents. Which of the 7 deadly sins does character fight (or give into, willingly or not? Lust Which of the 7 virtues does your character have (or fight against)? Kindness Optimist or pessimist? Optimist Introvert or extrovert? Introvert Drives and motivations? Keeping his parents’ business going Talents (hidden or not)? Archery Extremely skilled at: Shooting (especially with a bow) Extremely unskilled at: Playing Instruments Good characteristics: Kind, Caring, Loyal Character flaws: Too kind? Mannerisms: Talks while moving his hands sometimes. Tries to be a gentleman Peculiarities: Restless Leg Syndrome Character's Self-Perception One word character would use to describe self: Loyal One paragraph description of how character would describe self: I am a hard worker. I will do everything I can to make people’s lives a little better. Through my training in archery and shooting, you can say I am also dedicated. What does character consider best physical characteristic? Hands What does character consider worst physical characteristic? Nose Are these realistic assessments? Yes, he thinks his hands being rough shows that he is a hard worker. However, his nose may be a bit bigger, but not by much. How CHARACTER thinks others perceive him/her? Helpful What four things would CHARACTER most like to change about self? (#1 most important, #2 second most important, etc.) Colorblind Restless Leg Syndrome Nose Courage If change #1 was made, would character be as happy as s/he thinks? I think so, he could see all the colors everyone talks about and can actually see what the color of his hair actually is. He can see more of the beauty the world has to offer. Character's Goals Immediate goal(s): Continue the business Long range goal(s): Make a name for the company on The Islands How does character plan to accomplish goal(s)? Working with other businesses and bringing in more people. How will other people around character be affected? Might increase the population, make it easier to sell and buy homes, so on Character's Problems/Crisis How character react in a crisis (calm/panic/etc.)? Tries to stay calm How does character face problems? Tries to think before he acts Kinds of problems character usually runs into: People hesitant to buy or sell How does character react to NEW problems? Tries to approach them in the same manner How does character react to change? Sometimes change is good. ---- 'Transportation': . __________ . ☀Do they use job-provided transport? No Do they use public transportation? Yes, but only if he needs to (prefers to walk, jog, and bike) Rail Transit- Yes Rail-Buses- Yes Road-Buses- Yes Water-Taxis- Yes Ferries- Yes :::::::: -- Commando-Green 2013 JEEP ''Wrangler ''JK ''Sport'' 4X4, :::::::: 2013 Commando-Green JEEP Wrangler JK Sport.jpg|Commando-Green 2013 JEEP Wrangler JK Sport 4X4 - . . . ---- 'Housing': .Apartment __________ . . . ---- 'Weapons': . __________ . :::::::: -- Colt ''Lightweight-Commander'' -- 9x19mm -- Handgun, :::::::: -- Bear ''Motive-6 Shadow'' -- 350-FPS -- Compound Bow, :::::::: -- Custom Bamboo-Viper -- 180-FPS -- Longbow, :::::::: -- Spyderco ''Embassy-Automatic'' 3'.'''25" Knife, . - 1951 colt light cdr.jpg|Colt Lightweight-Commander Motive6-black-zoom-2013 0.jpg|Bear Motive-6 Shadow - 350-FPS - Compound Bow Bamboo Viper Bow.png|Custom Bamboo-Viper - 180-FPS - Longbow Spyderco Embassy Automatic Knife.png|Spyderco Embassy-Automatic 3.25" Knife - . . Were those weapons provided by employer or are personal weapons? Personal . ---- 'Gallery''': . - Cyrus pic.png Cyrus pic 2.png Cyrus pic 4.png - - Capture.PNG4.png - . . . ---- 'Notes:' .Cyrus hopes that he can expand his business or make a name for it on The Islands. To do so, he wishes to get in touch with some game channel executives and show hosts. He wants to do this because he wants to offer his services to provide them with houses if needed for any game shows or as big prizes for contestants. Will ask for a cut of profits of course and to have his company advertised. .Cyrus would also like to see if he could partake in some of the games and look into anything that would include his pleasure. Getting messy, mostly with pies. .He would also like to look for workers and assistants. Though if he has a female assistant, he may not be able to stop himself from having his fun and pieing her from time to time. . . ---- . . . . . Category:CHARACTERS Category:MALE CHARACTERS Category:WAMmers Category:Business Owners Category:GAMESHOW CONTESTANTS Category:American Category:HOUSING